


Release

by FicWriter1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Sex, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Gets a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, post-Avengers: Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicWriter1234/pseuds/FicWriter1234
Summary: Thanos was defeated and everyone was restored, but all is not right between Wanda and Vision. After everything, they find a way to start on the path to healing.





	Release

It had been over three months since half the world had been revived after Thanos was defeated. Life was settling back into its normal rhythms, or as normal as the daily lives of the Avengers could be. Wanda was grateful for that, as well as the moments of excitement during missions that distracted her from everything she was hiding from at home.

One day they were returning from one of those successful missions. She and Vision entered their quarters. Wanda took off her coat and laid it over her desk chair. Then she started digging in her dresser for a pair of pajamas. She could feel Vision’s stare from behind her, but she ignored it. With the change of clothes clutched in her hand, she said, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“May I join you?” She froze. “It would conserve water. Seeing as global climate change is advancing ever more rapidly, it is important for all of us to do our part.” Daring a glance at him, she noted that he was smirking slightly at her, an expression she hadn’t seen since Edinburgh, but his eyes were deadly serious.

“Sure. If you want,” she said with a deliberately light tone, trying to act casual, as if their relationship was where it had been when Vision had asked her to stay with him. Ignoring the fact that they had barely kissed since they’d returned to the compound.

She pushed the bathroom door open, turning on the water to bring it up to temperature. Fingers trembling slightly, she undid the corset of her uniform. She had expected Vision to follow her immediately, but she was still alone when she started unzipping her pants. And when she stepped under the hot spray of the shower.

Wanda started washing her hair to calm her nerves. A few minutes later, she thought that Vision had changed his mind, and she didn’t know whether to feel disappointed or relieved. But then, she heard the shower curtain rustle, and he stepped in behind her, leaving several inches of space between them. Vision didn’t speak, which suited her just fine. They merely stood together in silence. Wanda jumped when his hand brushed her arm on its way to reaching for the body wash, but he made no attempt to move closer to her.

When she was done, she stepped out of the shower without a word. She dried herself off and slipped into her pajamas. Wanda huddled under the covers, not bothering to dry her hair. She would deal with it in the morning. Her thoughts were especially heavy tonight, and she did not have the energy to care that it would be a mess.

Eventually Vision emerged from the bathroom wearing his own version of pajamas and slid into his side of the bed. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling until he gently laid a hand on her arm where it rested across her stomach. She turned her head to look at him. He was stretched out on his side, gazing at her. She squeezed her eyes shut and a few tears fell into her hairline.

“Wanda, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Vizh.”

“And I hate to see you punishing yourself. I want to help you bear this.” That one word encompassed so much. The lingering pain from the choices they had had to make. The fear that their happy ending would disappear someday. The scars of past, unresolved struggles.

She didn’t respond. He slid his hand down her arm to her joined hands. Lifting one of them up, he intertwined their fingers. His other hand went to the junction of her neck and shoulder, tracing her jaw with his thumb. “Please look at me,” he breathed.

Wanda slowly opened her eyes. “It hurts.”

“I know.”

“Every time I close my eyes I’m back in Wakanda breaking you apart.” She had been talking with a counselor about it, along with all her past grief for Pietro that she had never fully processed and other assorted trauma and crimes from her early life, but so far no one could convince her that she had done the right thing or that her wrongs could be forgiven.

“Neither you nor I had any choice in that moment.” Vision leaned forward to kiss her forehead and her cheek. “Let me ask you a question. Do you blame me for asking you to kill me?”

Wanda frantically shook her head. “Of course not. I know I resisted until there was no other option, but like you said, we had no choice. We’re Avengers.”

Vision smiled slightly. “Exactly. It was not your fault.” She shook her head again in denial, her heart crying out that it was different. “I could never blame you for doing what needed to be done to attempt to preserve the universe.” He raised her hand to his forehead. “I promise you. You are welcome to look inside my head if you need more reassurance.” He had offered that before, but she’d been too afraid to see the anger that she was convinced he must be suppressing.

In fact, Vision had tried multiple times to coax her into talking to him or going into his mind, never pushing too insistently, but always letting Wanda know that the option was open. She had denied every one of his overtures, burrowing deeper into her own doubts. They still worked together and trained together and shared a bed at night, but any other intimacy had faded after the haze of their initial reunion.

But seeing the tender look in his eyes, she tentatively reached out with a strand of her powers. She gasped at the feeling of exploring his mind again. He was right. There was no blame to be found. There was only understanding and acceptance. Awe at her power. Sadness at the choices they had to make. Love and desire. So much emotion that she couldn’t breathe. Wanda finally pulled back. “I’m sorry I waited so long.”

“It’s alright, Wanda. This has been an adjustment for all of us.” They stared at each other until Vision brought his mouth down on hers. The kiss grew in intensity until Wanda was gasping. She turned on her side to face him more fully. She pulled Vision toward her, and he went gladly, hitching her leg over his hip.

One of his hands continued cupping her face while the other traveled down her side to the exposed skin of her hip where her shirt had ridden up during their shifting.

Vision gently rolled them so that Wanda was on her back underneath him. He paused, looking down at her face to analyze her reaction. She smiled weakly at him, a bit overwhelmed but wanting him to continue. He interpreted her expression correctly and slid his hand further up her shirt. He cupped her breast in his palm, sending a surge of heat all through her. She closed her eyes, so she could focus solely on the sensation of his touch. Leaning down to kiss her again, he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue.

Wanda responded eagerly. She gripped the back of his neck, anchoring his mouth to hers. His hand moved to the hem of her shirt, phasing it away so they didn’t have to separate. He returned his fingers to her skin. He caressed up and down her side. She finally broke away to catch her breath, and his mouth fell to the hollow of her throat. His lips traced back up her neck to her earlobe and back across her jaw down to the other side of her neck.

“Vizh,” she whispered, “what about your shirt?” He followed her suggestion, and she reveled in skating her hands over the smooth skin and vibranium of his back.

When he slipped his fingertips under the waistband of her sleep shorts, he paused until she murmured her assent. He phased those away as well. Lightly squeezing her hip, Vision dragged his fingers upwards to draw swirling patterns on her stomach while bringing his lips back to hers, kissing her softly.

He dipped his fingers back down to stroke her. Wanda moaned into his mouth. Every kiss, every touch was intensified by the time that had passed since their last night together, before the world was destroyed and renewed. She could feel him shaking against her, clearly as affected as she was. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. “Please,” she whimpered.

Vision phased the rest of his clothing away and aligned himself with her. Pressing into her slowly, he traced her features with soft fingertips. Wanda’s legs automatically encircled him, and she pressed her face into his neck. Vision didn’t move until she lifted her hips up into his. He rocked his hips down in response.

He slipped his arms underneath her, pulling her body more firmly against him. Her own arms clutched him more tightly. As Vision continued to lower himself and retreat, Wanda moaned into his skin. She could feel the pressure building within her as her head fell back against pillows. Vision’s mouth found her breast, and then her mouth.

Wanda’s pleasure was rising, and she could feel it in Vision as well. Amidst all the sensations, she was overwhelmed by the closeness and absolution she felt. More tears fell from her eyes. Vision reached up to brush them away. Overcome himself, he pressed his cheek into her shoulder and she could feel his own tears wetting her skin.

After a few more gentle rolls of his hips, she clenched around him and moaned out her release. Vision joined her immediately afterward, whispering her name over and over again. Wanda lowered her legs, and he rolled to the side. Wanda draped herself over him, and he wrapped an arm around her to pull her securely against his side. “I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you, Wanda.”

Her eyes closed peacefully. But there was one more thing she wanted to say before she let sleep claim her. She raised her hand to place her palm against his cheek, and Vision covered it with his own, smiling down on her serenely. “Maybe you could come with me to my next therapy session, and we could talk about a few things.”

“I would like nothing more.” With that settled, she rested her face against his chest again and drifted off into blissful slumber.


End file.
